Katherine Creeper
"My hooves are deathly ticklish, no thanks to mommy... But it ain't just a coincidence, see, I was born without any bones in any hoof. No bones up to each ankle. Making them squishy and soft. Nopony can be more ticklish. Thanks mom! ''"' ''-- Answering to her friend's question on why her hooves are so ticklish and soft, sarcastically thanking her mother. '' Section heading Very sensitive hooves, always gets a hoof rub daily and a hooficure . Cocky, sometimes mean, sometimes caring. Somewhat romantic, playful, easily angered, easily pleased. Kat' sometimes acts cocky, and hard. She thinks she is stronger than others, when she is probably amongst the weakest of others. Despite her lack of strength, she is a Brilliant Blacksmith and rampaging Miner. She is also VERY filthy, due to working in mines and caves during weekends, she never washes except when she goes to have a swim. She has good balance, and can stand on her back hooves for at least two minutes; one of the main reasons she gets a lot of cramp. She is also a very skilled fighter in hoof-to-hoof combat, and excels in melee combat. She has a interest in sharp objects, carving knives out of anything she can get her hooves on. She keeps a collection of knives, and can also spin them around her hoof in order to hold it, rather than using levitation. Yes, if she sees you vulnerable in any tickle spot whilst she is bored; expect to be tickled! It's her number 1 habit. She also has the weirdest of habits; having the stinkiest hooves around. She'd fight until she fell asleep to keep them unclean, not even the pools she swim in can clean them. Looks and Jobs. Katherine is a extremely small mare, probably the smallest but you cna't be so sure! She is filly size and feather weight. Her hooves make no sound whatsoever, making her incrediably sneaky. She has Lipsis. Her cutie mark is a Creeper face, however she dislikes it because of someponies actually taking her for a creeper. So she puts make-up over it, so she looks like a filly, what great spy! Katherine has many jobs. Two of them being technically one job. Blacksmithing and Mining. She had recently purchased land to mine, so she gets her own Minerals. and makes her own weapondary. So it is instant profit. Although, she must pay for a few things. As she doesn't just Smith weapons, she smiths decoration, door locks, Lanterns and much more. She needs to buy wood, wax, glue, Leather tp make these. Another thing, Miss Creeper works at the spa, working to do Hoof massages, Hoof licks, Hooficures, or anything what has to do with a hoof because of her uber hof fetish. She'd risk infecting her tongue for it. Also, she is in the Military, but still at boot camp. She runs rings around some other ponies there despite a lack of, everything. Because she wants her fantisies to become realities. She never gives up, which is why she never loses. You tie her to a chair and tickle her hooves, she'll tie you to a chair and tickle you're entire body until you bend to her will. And beg for mercy. :: Despite all this, SHE IS POOR! Category:Bronie